Voodoo People
by snipershezz
Summary: Kraglin hadn't been first mate that long when he noticed something unusual about Yondu Udonta. He had this uncanny ability to just – know – things. Or the four times Kraglin saw Yondu use his empathic abilities and the one time Yondu used it on Kraglin.


**Characters: **Yondu Udonta, Kraglin Obfonteri, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s), Original Male Character(s)

**Relationships: **Yondu Udonta & Kraglin Obfonteri, Yondu Udonta/Kraglin Obfonteri

**Tags: **kinktober, kinktober 2018, empathic abilities, 4+1 Things, Yondu's in touch with everyone's feelings, friends to lovers, porn with plot, porn with feelings, empathic bonding, romance, this is just pure mush, tooth-rotting fluff, sign me up for Hopeless Romantics Anonymous, because I can't write straight porn,

**Warnings: **None.

**Summary: **Kraglin hadn't been first mate that long when he noticed something unusual about Yondu Udonta. He had this uncanny ability to just – _know_ – things.

Or the four times Kraglin saw Yondu use his empathic abilities and the one time Yondu used it on Kraglin.

**October 10****th**** \- Prompt Ten: **Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)

**A/N: **So original old school comic Yondu had a natural tahlei, which was said to give him empathic abilities, sort of a sixth 'emotional' sense. I took today's prompt to explore that ability with movie-verse Yondu, this is probably going to be the longest one I've written for Kinktober so far because I wanted to explore the empathic ability. This one is definitely porn with plot peeps :)

The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, shout to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)

**Part Ten of **_**Kinktober 2018**_**.**

#kinktober

* * *

Kraglin hadn't been first mate that long when he noticed something unusual about Yondu Udonta. He had this uncanny ability to just – _know_ – things.

He'd been going over the _Eclector's_ current course with the captain when a rookie they'd just recruited for the nav team came over with a set of reports. She stuttered her way through a few sentences and Kraglin wondered as he watched, if she would be cut out for the Ravager gig.

She handed Yondu the datapad clutched in her hands and the man's fingers brushed hers, a frown crossed his face. He calmly put the datapad down on the table and turned to her fully. Kraglin was sure the Centaurian was about to chew her out, but instead he grabbed her wrist in an uncharacteristically gentle grip, his tone quiet and calming when he spoke.

"Hey, _hey._ Yer doin' _fine_ girl."

She looked up at him with big amber eyes, "I –" She gave a relieved laugh. "Thanks Cap."

Yondu gave her a soft smile, "This gig? It ain't a simple one, but I promise ya, it does git easier, a'right?" The Centaurian gave her shoulder a placid pat, "Yer doin' just fine, ya dun stab me in tha back an' keep doin' yer job as good as ya have been an' we gon' git on," he clicked his fingers, "like that."

The girl took a breath, visibly calming and gave him a grin, "Yes'sir."

The Centaurian nodded, "Good girl."

She turned away and murmured quietly as she walked back to her post, "I won't let you down, Cap."

Yondu gave a quiet chuckle and turned back to the plotted course, pointing at a nav point and asking Kraglin something, like nothing unusual happened.

The Hraxian tried not to look utterly gobsmacked as he answered.

* * *

Kraglin had worked for some small-time crews, when he'd first started out in the business of illegal activity and discovered something rather quickly.

Captain's gave orders and the crew followed them.

They never got down and dirty with the rest of the crew to get shit done, the Hraxian had always hated that.

Yondu was different though. He wasn't afraid of the hard work, he got in there with the rest of the crew and did the shit jobs too.

Just last month he'd dredged the water tanks because the filters had gone and crapped out and no one had noticed until people started to get sick. The Centaurian had gone in and done it because it was a dangerous job and his species could hold their breath underwater for an incredible amount of time.

He'd given the man a hand, balancing on the edges of the tanks and collecting whatever the Centaurian had popped up with. He'd laughed so hard he almost fell in when Yondu had broken the surface of the water with an honest to God fish in his mouth. They pulled enough fish from the tanks for Taserface to whip up a mean fish chowder that night.

So, it was hardly a surprise when Yondu dragged him down into the hangar to give Brick a hand with m-ship maintenance. Kraglin was sitting cross-legged under the _Warbird_, rebuilding a part when a blue hand appeared from the space which swallowed the man's upper body, "Brick? Hand me a wrench will ya?"

The hulking Ravager pulled his massive hands from the inside of the wing and turned towards the toolbox. Kraglin leaned over and pulled out the tool, tossing it to Brick, who handed it off to Yondu.

The Centaurian suddenly gave a great heaving sigh and pulled his head out from inside the hull. He had grease smeared across his nose - which the Hraxian refused to find even the slightest bit cute. "Brick." Yondu said seriously, causing the other Ravager to look over at him. "Go an' talk ta 'em."

Brick's nose creased across the middle as he frowned, "Wha', sir?"

The older man rolled his eyes, "Whoever yer damn well pinin' over. Go an' talk ta 'em."

"How did ya –"

"It's so damn obvious I c'n nearly taste it boy! Yer mind ain't on tha job. Go'on! Ya never know if ya dun try."

Brick's face bloomed into something Kraglin _thought_ may have been a smile, but man's face was so scarred up, he couldn't really tell.

"Thanks, Cap'n."

Yondu snorted and shook his head, "Whatever. Just – when ya git back I want yer mind on this m-ship, not off wit' tha fuckin' fairies, goddit?"

The enormous Ravager nodded, "Yes'sir."

Yondu watched him go with a smirk and stuck his head back in the hull, muttering to himself, "Goddamn kids, I swear. 'M too ol' ta be fuckin' matchmaker. E'erybody on this damn ship got me actin' like their damn Daddy, bein' all wise an' shit." There was a pause before Yondu spoke louder, "Shut yer damn mouth Obfonteri, I c'n hear ya snickerin' out there!"

Kraglin let the snort turn into a laugh and easily avoided the playful kick to his ribs, "Yer all heart Cap."

"Shut it ya gobshite!"

* * *

Kraglin was pissed.

He'd lost fifty units and Tullk – the prick – was on a winning streak.

He sighed, another crappy hand, he tossed his cards on the table, "Fold." He stated as he took a swig of his beer.

Yondu eyed his cards, then looked over them to where Tullk was smirking happily.

"Yer move Cap'n."

Tullk's hand curled around the neck of the whiskey in the centre of the table, but Yondu's fingers were quicker tugging it out of the other man's hand. He pulled the bottle towards himself and poured another glass. He placed it back down into the middle of the table with a thump and stared at the Xandarian coldly over the top of it.

Tullk's cocky smile faltered slightly.

Kraglin watched on in interest, leaning back in his chair and holding his beer loosely against his thigh.

"Raise ya." Yondu stated calmly.

The older man scoffed, "Yer bluffin'."

The Centaurian raised a brow, "No I ain't."

The Xandarian snorted, "A'right, yer loss I guess."

Yondu picked up his glass and took a mouthful, "Ya seem awful _sure _yer gon' win."

The other Ravager shrugged, "Been on a good streak 's all, feelin' lucky, Cap'n."

The Centaurian's fingers circled the top of his glass, "Could be that." He took a swig from the glass and levelled the other man with a cold look, "More likely them cards up yer sleeve, wouldn't'cha say?"

Tullk's lip curled back in a sneer, "Ya accusing me o' cheatin'?"

Yondu adopted an innocent demeanour, "Lil' ol' me? Nah, I wouldn't never _accuse_ ya o' cheatin'." The mannerism dropped into an icy glare, "'M _tellin'_ ya, ya are."

"I _ain't_ cheatin'."

"Really? Oh good. 'M glad we cleared that up." The Centaurian said dryly. He dropped his cards on the table and linked his hands over them, leaning forwards and pining the Xandarian with a flat look, "Ya won't mind rollin' up yer sleeves then will ya?"

"'Scuse me?"

Yondu smirked meanly, "Roll up yer sleeves Tullk."

"I shouldn't haftoo."

"An' I shouldn't hafta remind ya who's Cap'n neither."

Tullk grit his teeth, knowing he'd been had, "Shit."

Yondu smiled, "That's what I thought. Now, if you'll give these boys back their money, 'm sure we c'n ferget this ever happened."

The Xandarian scowled, chucking the unit chits on the table and leaning back in his chair.

"Where's tha fifty?"

"What?"

"Ya took fifty from Obfonteri."

Tullk sneered and pulled it from a sleeve, chucking it in the pile. He glared at Yondu quietly.

"Dun look at me like I kicked yer puppy. We got rules. Ya wanna go groundside an' cheat all them pathetic suckers out their money I 'in't gon' stop ya, but ya wanna take units off this lot? Ya do it proper like. Honour among thieves an' all tha'. Now git, 'fore I change ma mind 'bout bein' _so nice_."

Tullk sighed and stood up, "Yes'sir."

Horuz watched him go, then turned amazed eyes to Yondu, who was busy scooping up the cards and shuffling them, "How'd'ya _do_ that? He ain't got no tells."

Yondu glanced up at him with a scoff, "E'erybody got a tell. Some're just harder ta see than others."

Kraglin was starting to there was just a _bit _more to it than that.

"Now." Yondu said sticking the decks in a pile. "I'mma show ya'll a game I learnt off a bird in tha Milky Way. 'S called Caravan –"

* * *

They were in a run-down bar in a little shanty town, shoved in near an oil refinery in the centre of a muggy jungle. Kraglin was sweating buckets and pushed his drooping mohawk off his forehead. He took his beer off the table and rubbed it across the back of his neck, sparing a glance at the man beside him. The captain didn't appear to be suffering at all, knee a myriad of motion as he bounced the ball of his foot on the creaky floorboards beneath his boot.

Their contact was late.

But according to the Centaurian, Mordy was always late.

Yondu lifted his thumb up to his eye and looked at the spider that had crawled over it. "Hey little fella, where are ya tryin' ta git to then?" Kraglin raised a curious eyebrow and watched silently. The Centaurian's implant lit up faintly, eyes going slightly vacant. The Yondu smiled down at the little spider, "It do look like a nice tree don't it? A'right, hang on." The man stood, carting the arachnid to a tree just off the side of the balcony, overlooking the jungle. He held out his hand and the spider crawled onto the wood, "Enjoy lil' guy, go find yerself a nice girl spider, eh?"

He turned and strolled back over to the table and slid back into the chair. At Kraglin's dumbfounded look, he frowned, "What?"

The Hraxian chuckled, shaking his head, "I just can't figure ya out Cap'n."

Yondu opened his mouth to reply but a gruff voice interrupted.

"Still guidin' lil' helpless animals across roads eh, Yondu?"

The captain's voice was warm when he replied, "Hey Mordy."

A tall, thin biped with grey skin, acid green eyes and what looked to be about three feet of pitch-black dreadlocks bundled up on his head dropped into the only other chair at the table. Mordy nodded his head at Kraglin, "Who's yer boy here?"

The Centaurian glanced over at Kraglin, "Oh yeah, you ain't met yet. This is ma first mate, Kraglin. Krags? This here's Mordecai."

"Hey." Kraglin said, taking a swig of his beer. He made a face, it was lukewarm now.

Mordecai chuckled, shoving a wayward dread up into the rusty red scarf wrapped around his head, "You'll learn pretty quick, ain't nothin' stay cool down here very long."

The Hraxian snorted, "Ain't wrong there, 's fuckin' muggy as shit."

"Yeah, me 'n' yer captain was built fer this type o' climate so it don't bother us all that much, not tha' he remembers much o' that I imagine." Yondu scowled and Mordy held up his hands innocently, "Sorry, sorry, I forgot – we don't talk about that."

"Damn right." Yondu muttered. He swiped up his beer and drained it. "So, what'cha got fer us then?"

Mordecai rubbed his hands together, "Right. So ya know ma bwass is a – procurer o' fine goods –" Yondu snorted and the other man smiled, "yeah he's a fuckin' fancy ass thief, we all know tha'. Anyways – he's after some kind'a artefact offworld. Me? I'd go maself, but I'm huntin' down some hidden temple, an' it's a bit o' a time sensitive thing. Some other bastard be after it. So – that's where yer crew come in. I need ya ta find this offworld thing for me – it's a hefty payout, pro'ly keep yer crew goin' fer a while."

"What's yer cut?"

The man shrugged, "Ain't gon' skim much, been pretty busy lately, me. Twenty percent."

Yondu gave him a disbelieving look, "Really?"

Mordecai adjusted the goggles on his forehead and feigned a hurt look, "Yondu Udonta, 'm offended! Have I ever screwed you?"

In the background Kraglin snorted. Yondu shot him a flat look and Mordecai chuckled, "I see why ya like 'im, Yondu. He's got tha same sense o' humour as you do. 'M got a big mean son'bitch who 'm very happy wit' thank you very much so – no, not like _that_."

"How is Jo-Jo by tha way?" Yondu asked.

Mordecai snorted, "He's good, still hates it when ya call him that."

Yondu smirked.

"So?" He continued, "Twenty percent sound good?"

The Centaurian raised a brow uncertainly and Mordecai rolled his eyes. He stuck a hand out, "Dun believe me?"

Yondu chuckled, slipping a hand around the grey tri-fingered one and shook it. The implant flared and the Centaurian nodded, "A'right." He replied, letting go and going for his beer before remembering it was empty. He cursed and signalled for another one. "Where's yer job specs then?"

Suddenly it all clicked in Kraglin's mind.

Yondu was psychic.

* * *

The Hraxian was well on his way to being proper fucking drunk when the thought occurred to him.

What would it feel like to have Yondu read his mind?

From what he'd witnessed, the Centaurian would have to have skin contact to achieve it.

What would that feel like?

The captain was an interesting, enigmatic man. He was clever, funny, and vicious when the need arose. He had these – weird – cute moments too, that made him undeniably endearing.

Kraglin tried not to think too hard on that fact.

He wasn't sure he ever wanted Yondu to read him. He had some pretty weird shit floating about in his brain.

His eyes found the man across the rec room, at the card table, squinting through the smoke of the cigar between his teeth at the cards in his hand.

The Hraxian's eyes widened as a thought slammed through his drunken haze.

_You're hopelessly in love with him._

Kraglin laughed a little hysterically, sliding further down on the couch.

"_Fuck._"

* * *

The last mission had totalled Kraglin's leathers. There was a huge rip it the back of his jacket where some huge jungle beast had nearly torn out his spine, he'd lost a boot in the mud and the knees of his pants had holes from where he'd slid under a temple trap that nearly took out his skull. He'd trudged off to see the tailor, who had chewed him out for wrecking all his hard work.

Kraglin hardly thought that was fair, this was the first time he'd needed more than a patch job. Even Yondu destroyed his leathers more than that.

He'd picked out a mad looking jumpsuit with some big sturdy boots. He'd slipped the tailor a few extra units to make him a set of leather gloves to go with the jumpsuit and a poncho he'd seen one of the vendors on Knowhere wearing. It looked bad ass and kept the rain off his leathers too.

The tailor had grumped at him about the work but taken the units and told him it would be ready before shift the next cycle. Kraglin then dragged himself to his cabin and fell into bed for the next ten hours.

When he entered the bridge the next day, he felt a damn sight better than the previous day and he had to admit, for all the tailor complained, he made a fucking mint set of leathers.

Yondu glanced up from the job sheet as the Hraxian entered, "New leathers Krags?"

"Yes'sir."

"Lookin' sharp."

A goofy grin spread across Kraglin's face before he could quite rein it in, "Thanks Cap."

Yondu rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He tossed the job sheet at the taller man, "Ya see anythin' worth takin'?"

Kraglin juggled the datapad for a second before getting a grip on it and Yondu snickered. He gave the man a slight glare and leaned a hip against a console, looking down at the job listing. He scanned the list quickly and highlighted a job, flicking it over to the big screen in front of the Centaurian, "That one looks decent. Easy money."

When Yondu didn't answer, Kraglin looked up. The man nodded to the Hraxian's hands, "What's wit' tha gloves?"

Kraglin shrugged, "Thought I'd try somement different." He looked back down at the job specs.

The gloves were actually to stop the man from reading all the filthy thoughts he'd been having about Yondu lately.

Call it self-preservation or whatever.

Kraglin was so busy looking at the job sheet he missed the Centaurian's eyes narrowing and the deep scowl that blackened his face.

Later, Kraglin was heading back to his cabin, when the captain's cabin door slid open as he passed it and Yondu barked at him, "Kraglin! Git in here."

The Hraxian turned on his heel and headed towards the door, "What's up sir?"

Yondu leaned against his chest of draws with a glass of whiskey between his fingers and tipped his head. He looked up at Kraglin thoughtfully, "I should be askin' you tha same thing." He nodded towards the other glass of whiskey on his desk.

Kraglin entered the room and the door slid shut behind him. He pulled a glove off, sticking it in his back pocket and picked up the glass, "Ain't sure I follow sir."

The Centaurian sighed irritably, "Ya been more – twitchy than usual."

"Ya think 'm twitchy?"

"Kraglin, yer Hraxian. Yer whole kind is twitchy – what wit' all that feral energy." He shook his head, "Ya ain't normally got so much o' that 'round me though. It's almost like – I dunno – I just – can't figure it out."

Kraglin drained the glass with a shrug, "Dunno what ta tell ya sir, ain't nothin' changed."

The Centaurian chuckled, "Maybe 'm imaginin' shit. Look – ya wanna hang 'round? Play some cards or somement?"

"Sure." The Hraxian replied with a smirk.

Yondu crossed the room, dropping his glass on the table and turning to reach for the one still in the taller man's hand, Kraglin let go of the glass before Yondu got even close to touching his skin and shrank back. The only thing that stopped the tumbler from shattering on the deck was Yondu's lightening reflexes.

"Tha fuck?" The Centaurian slammed the glass down and rounded on the other man. "Just what in tha shit was _that_?"

Kraglin held his hands up and shook his head, "Nu-uh. Ya ain't doin' yer voodoo crap on me."

"Voodoo – what tha _fuck_ ya talkin' about?!"

"When ya touch people – ya _know_ stuff. Ya ain't readin' my mind, sir."

Yondu barked out a laugh, "I can't read people's minds Kraglin, ya dickhead."

The Hraxian's eyes narrowed, "Dun bullshit me sir, I seen ya. Ya touch someone, yer implant goes all glowly an' then ya know stuff people ain't said."

The older man looked puzzled – like Kraglin should've known all this in the first place, "Yeah, so?"

"So?! Ya do that voodoo mind readin' shit!"

Yondu shook his head, "I ain't psychic, Kraglin."

"If ya ain't psychic then –" Understanding lit his eyes, "You're an empath."

The captain rolled his eyes, "There's tha smarts I know ya for."

"Why didn't ya say nothin'?"

Yondu sighed, "It ain't somement I go 'round broadcastin' ok? People associate empathics wit' touchy, feely, free-spirited hippy bullshit. 'M already from a fuckin' primitive, jungle tribes people ain't I? None o' it exactly screams, bad ass space pirate do it?"

Kraglin scuffed a boot along the deck, looking down at it, "Ya could'a told me."

"Yer tha smartest fucker on this ship Kraglin, I didn't think I had to."

The Hraxian looked back up with that goofy grin, Yondu secretly thought was adorable, and replied, "Ya really think 'm smart?"

"'Course I do, ya goober. Why ya think I promoted ya after Roz bit it? Yer smart, yer merciless, an' ya got a great sense a humour. Ya actually appreciate ma jokes."

Kraglin shrugged almost shyly, "Ya are pretty." Yondu raised a brow with a smirk. "Funny. I mean." He amended awkwardly.

Yondu chuckled, before adopting a more serious look, "Why don't ya want me readin' ya Kraglin? Honest now, ya hear?"

The Hraxian squeezed his eyes shut, "_Fuck_." He opened them again with a sigh and held out his hand.

Yondu stared at it before looking him in the eyes, "Ya sure?"

"Just – dun punch me, once ya see why."

The Centaurian's brows pulled together, "A'right?" He said slowly before reaching for the pale fingers.

The touch was electric, shooting feelings through him – _dread, fear, lust, affection, happiness – love._

Yondu's hand pulled back quickly and he leaned on his knees, trying to untangle himself from Kraglin.

_Self-loathing_.

The Centaurian's eyes shot up, staring at Kraglin, who had curled in on himself – clearly expecting to be punched. Yondu took a calming breath, straightening back up.

_Calm._

Kraglin frowned, opening his eyes and tipping his head curiously.

_Uncertainty._

Yondu blinked.

_Shock._

Kraglin blinked.

_Shock._

"Fuck." Kraglin breathed. "Are – are you doin' that?" He closed his eyes as another emotion washed over him.

_Disbelief._

Yondu shook his head slowly, "Not – not on purpose." The older man tried to pull back mentally but met some kind of resistance. "I – what tha fuck?! That ain't supposed ta happen." The Centaurian's eyes widened, "Unless –" He sat heavily in the desk chair. "Fuck me!" He exclaimed.

_Humour._

Kraglin's eyes were filled with it when he met them again, "Care ta fill me in Cap?"

"Yer ma match."

"Yer what?"

"Ma _match_. Empathically. When two people actually give a shit about each other an' one is an empath, they c'n – bond – I guess is tha right term. It only ever happens if tha other person is tha perfect complimentary personality ta tha empath."

An absolute _blinding_ happiness filtered through into Yondu and he looked up to see Kraglin grinning.

"Yer _happy_ about this?"

The smile dropped.

_Self-doubt._

"Ain't'chu?"

Yondu sent a gentle reassurance across the bond. "It's a fuckin' shock. I mean – I weren't exactly out here lookin' was I? Dun get me wrong, 'm over tha fuckin' moon about it – yer – I mean –" He sighed awkwardly, running a hand over his implant, "I been harbourin' some feelin's fer ya fer ages, an' if there were anyone I'd wanna be ma match – it'd be you." The Centaurian snorted, looking up at Kraglin with a grin, "Yer awesome. Ya know that right?"

For all of half a minute Kraglin forgot how to breathe. The sudden urge to be near Yondu _right fucking now_ became overwhelming and he rocketed off the bulkhead, throwing himself into the older man's lap.

Yondu made a surprise _oof_ before Kraglin swallowed it with his lips. The chair teetered on the back legs with the force of Kraglin's sudden weight before sending them both crashing to the floor.

Neither man noticed, both too wrapped up in the other to care.

Perfectly in synch, the pair scrambled up from the deck. Yondu began shedding layers as he backed towards his bed. A primal lust slammed into his conscience and he sat heavily on the matress.

"_Fuck!_" He gasped, leaning over on his knees again. "Reign it in a lil' darlin'."

"Sorry." Kraglin managed as he wrestled off his new leathers. He cursed. "I thought this fuckin' thing would be easier ta git off, not harder - _damnit_!"

The older man snickered as he pulled off his boots, he ducked as a glove sailed his way, "Oi! Watch it."

Kraglin smirked and tossed his t-shirt at the man too. Yondu growled as it landed on his head.

He pulled it off and gave the Hraxian a playful glare filled with affection, "Yer an idjit."

The taller man smiled, finally kicking the jumpsuit off his foot and stalking over to the bed in his boxers.

Yondu tried to hold in a smirk, biting his lip. "Is that a gun in yer pants or are ya just happy ta see me?"

Kraglin barked out a laugh and then groaned, "That was so -"

"Cheesy?"

"I were gon' say bad but yeah, cheesy works."

Yondu chuckled, nervous tension snapping between them through the bond, "Com'ere."

Kraglin dropped his boxers and stepped out of them, sliding a leg on either side of Yondu's thighs.

Affection soared through Kraglin as the Centaurian looked up at him, sliding a calloused hand across the taller man's beard.

"'S wild." The Hraxian murmured quietly, "Feelin' e'erythin' you feel."

Yondu nodded, "It'll become like background noise eventually, ya c'n recall it if ya want ta, but it won't be so in yer face."

Kraglin tipped his head into the older man's hand, pushing against it like a cat. "'S good. I dunno if I could work like this all tha time."

"Tha more time we spend together tha quicker it'll settle."

The taller man rutted his hips against the Centaurian's, "I dun ever wanna be away from ya."

"Yer a helluva sweet talker darlin'."

Kraglin chuckled, sliding his hands around Yondu's bare shoulders. The older man leaned up to press their lips together, groaning as Kraglin's tongue curled around his.

Desire crackled on both sides, mingling with affection and nerves creating a feedback loop that was unlike anything Yondu had ever felt. While he was used to emotions and images inside his head that weren't his own - this - _holy fuck_ \- this was a whole other animal.

He couldn't imagine how Kraglin was feeling. That worry bled through into the bond and was met with an overwhelming viscous goo of affection, so deep and pure it stole the Centaurian's breath.

Kraglin tipped him back onto the mattress, slotting himself between the shorter man's legs, deepening the kiss until it was bruising. The position was awkward with both of them still half off the bed. Kraglin couldn't get close enough and growled out his frustration. He pulled one of Yondu's legs around his hip, gripped a handful of the Centaurian's ass and shoved him up to the pillows at the top of the bed.

Yondu dazedly broke the kiss and stared at the skinny man in shock, "Ya - ya just moved me wit' one hand."

Kraglin raised an eyebrow, "So?"

"'M two hundrit an' ten pounds." The Centaurian replied blankly.

Kraglin shrugged.

"_Fuck_ that's hot." Yondu grabbed his face and pulled him down into a vicious kiss. Sticking his hand up under his pillow he searched blindly for that damn tub of lube he always seemed to lose right in the middle of a decent wank. His fingers finally closed around it and he pulled it out slapping it on his chest next to the pale hand that was doing creative fucking shit to his nipple that felt _amazing_.

The Centaurian continued the kiss, sliding a thigh up to hook around a bony hip. His hands skated up the hairy chest, over scrawny collarbones and curled around his – _fuck him sideways_ – his _mate's _neck and into the thick shock of brown hair on Kraglin's head.

Affection discharged like a static shock between them as the Hraxian's slick fingers dipped down and across Yondu's asshole, probing gently against the thick ring of muscle. The older man's eyes rolled back in his head and a purr tore from deep in his throat as Kraglin stretched him, tangling his tongue with Yondu's. His other hand slipped from the Centaurian's chest to fist his cock, which was leaking precum in droves.

Yondu torn his mouth away, pushing an image of them tangled together into Kraglin's mind, making the younger man gasp and drop his head onto a blue shoulder, "_Fuck_."

"Yes - _please_." The Centaurian groaned breathlessly.

Kraglin's fingers slipped from his body, making him reel at the empty feeling. Almost instantly he felt the pressure of something much larger than those skinny digits and Yondu pushed back. Kraglin cursed as he glided all the way to the hilt. His forehead dropped to Yondu's and they locked eyes.

Yondu didn't need his empathic abilities to see the love and warmth shining in those cloudy blue eyes.

Kraglin was everything.

Everything he never knew he needed.

The rhythm was slow and leisurely, ebbing and flowing, with a shared and unchecked emotion neither man had ever shared, building to a point of intense and utter bliss.

When Yondu finally came, it felt like some entity had torn him apart and rebuilt him, intertwined so deeply with Kraglin he would never be alone again.

He surfaced from ecstasy when he heard a deep sniff, opening his eyes he saw a blurry Kraglin blinking repeatedly. Yondu swiped at his eyes and took a breath.

"Wow." Kraglin exhaled, utterly astounded. "Ya – ya felt that too right?"

Yondu had never been rendered speechless in his entire life, but he couldn't seem to find the words right now. He nodded.

Kraglin kissed him slowly and deeply and Yondu felt it all.

Every emotion.

_Everything_.

They curled around each other pulling up the furs and just basking in the afterglow.

"Kraglin?" Yondu said, finally finding his voice.

"Yeah?"

"I know, ya already know this but – I love you."

_Happiness._

There was a smile in his voice as he answered. "I love you too."

* * *

It was raining lightly this time, when they arrived at the bar to meet Mordecai. The pair huddled under the flimsy tin roof at a table, watching the steam curl off the deck.

"Hey, look!" Kraglin chuckled as he pointed to the table, "I wonder if that's tha same spider?"

Yondu followed his finger and smirked, "Le's find out." He replied, sticking out a hand and letting the little arachnid crawl into his palm. The implant flared and the Centaurian chuckled. "I think he remembers us."

"Feels like it." Kraglin replied, matching the man's grin.

"Where ya wanna go today lil' fella?" The implant glowed again.

Kraglin pointed to the web in the corner, "That looks like what he showed us."

Yondu looked up, and scowled lightly, "I ain't gon' reach that."

The Hraxian held out a palm, "Here, I can."

The spider crawled off Yondu's hand and into Kraglin's. The taller man stood up, carting the little spider over to the web and waiting while it scuttled away.

There was a deep laugh from behind them, "Now ya got him doin' it too? Fuckin'ell Yondu, ya'll are space pirates, start actin' like it!"

"Shut it Mordy." Yondu chuckled.

Kraglin smirked, sliding into the chair closest to the Centaurian as Mordecai and a great hulking Badoon sat down at the remaining chairs.

"Jo-Jo!" The Centaurian crowed, "How are ya man?"

The Badoon scowled, "Dun call me that Yon. Ya know I _hate_ that."

Mordecai laughed, "Kraglin? This is ma partner Jonah."

The Hraxian nodded to the man, "Hey'ya."

The chair creaked dangerously under the hulking man's weight, "Ya got our artefact or what?"

Kraglin fished the thing out of his poncho and put it on the table, "This better be worth what ya said it was Mordecai. I lost a damn nice boot 'cause'a that thing."

"Ya nearly got yer spine ripped out and yer head almost came off yer shoulders 'cause'a tha traps an' tha boot is what ya take away from that?"

The Hraxian shrugged, "They was all broken in an' comfy."

Yondu chuckled and slid an arm around his shoulders, "Yer an idjit darlin'."

Mordecai looked between them, "Hold up. Somement's different." Yondu grinned, implant flaring lightly, Kraglin looked vacant for a second before laughing and Mordecai's jaw dropped, "Fuck me dead! You's two are a match!"

Jonah raised a brow, "Shiiit. That's rare as hen's teeth that is."

"Hens dun have teeth." Mordy replied.

The Badoon shot him a flat look, "Exactly? Idiot."

Mordecai gave him a playful glare, "Love you too, sweetness."

Jonah rolled his eyes but chuckled anyway, he plopped a case on the table and opened it, "Yer units – as agreed."

Kraglin looked into the case and passed an image of a ritzy hotel with a hot tub to Yondu through their bond.

Yondu's eyes lit up and he grinned, "Shiny."


End file.
